Daemon
by DarkShadow3
Summary: The story of the last daughter of Krypton and her trip to Earth
1. Krypton

This is my first try at writing a fanfic and it is no where near done and I hope you like it since I don't know if I will finish it without some encouragement since I have a habit of not finishing something if I am left to my own devices. The main reason I started this is that I am unemployed and have nothing to do except fill time doing menial stuff and decided to start something big. And do not worry it will end up in Smallville.  
  
** I just found out that my tabs don?t work so I had to edit them out**  
  
Couple other things I am a proud Canadian and I hate Microcrap. Long Live Linux  
  
Disclaimer: This is a fanfic I am not stealing anything or making money I am doing this to praise another persons ideas and help spread them around.Don't sue me I don't own anything of worth and as stated I am unemployed  
  
  
Chapter 1: Final Hours  
  
Location: Krypton  
Time: T minus 5 hours  
  
For all their advancements in the sciences this lonely planet still resembled another planet that was a universe away. They had a government that would do anything to please the inhabitants of the planet even if it includes lying to them. Because of this they refused to cause panic in the masses so they decided to not warn them of the impending doom that would soon befall their quaint little part of the universe.  
  
What the government was unaware of was that despite the plans they had some others also came to the same conclusion and went about there soon to be fate and have been working around the clock creating space ships to carry as many of the most important things in there eyes. There children.  
  
They where to be sent to the one place there parents decided would be safe. That planet is not Earth since besides the physical similarities with the inhabitants they where a savage race that was ruled and populated for the most part by people who for a few dollars would turn a "freak" in to be scientifically experimented on. The planet they where to be sent to had no similarities physically since the inhabitants had evolved to a point where they were basically transparent with only the barest of details showing. The refugees from Krypton would stick out like a drag queen in the audience of a opera. The reason the children where to be sent to this planet was that these people where kind to all manner of beings and had no concept of racism what so ever. On this planet they would be welcomed and treated as equals.  
  
"Hurry up we are running out of time! If we don't get these ships launched they may not get out of the danger zone before the planet is destroyed." These are the screaming?s of a desperate father who wishes nothing but to see his son and daughter safely away from there beloved planet.  
  
"Ship number ninety three is leaking oxygen. Someone help me patch it." This came from another person with basically the same story except with only a daughter for her to worry about.  
  
With one hundred ships ready for departure these where a people that felt that they had everything ready to ensure the survival of there species. Even though they have planned for every conceivable event they have not planned for everything.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP oh my god please!" these screams mixed with crying where heard throughout the entire complex. Mere seconds after a minor quake that was barely strong enough to be noticed by anyone. The only problem was that a round pipe was able to fall and land directly on a baby thereby killing it. Still the medic does what he can. "Sorry it is to late he is dead." "NOOOO"  
  
Minutes later elsewhere in the complex "You have a choice to make a baby has just been killed and we have a free ship but since we made enough ships for just the children and no adults. So that we wouldn't have any riots based on the lack of materials to save all the adults in our city. But we have to choose one now to take the place of the baby." "I don't know since no one deserves it more then anyone else" At that moment a young lady of 20 years of age who was noticeably pregnant. Walked by with a clip board just going about her business checking that the supply?s where properly ready for the launch. "Come over here" came from the guy who could only be described as the leader of their group. "Yes what would you like?" responded the young lady. "What is your name young lady?" "Chal Ma why?" "Please come in and close the door"  
  
Elsewhere "Everyone start loading the children into to ships"  
  
The leader starts talking after Chal takes a seat "We have just had a tragedy and it has left us with an extra ship which we are offering to you. The reason we are offering it to you is that you are pregnant and it is the closest we can come to having a child in the ship." The only reply Chal is able to give is to cry in joy that she well be able to grow old and see here child born and raised by her. "As you may know this sort of thing could lead to a mass panic by the other parents who feel that they should also live so we will have to quietly get you into the ship."  
  
A lone father walks around the corner and all he sees is a young lady being helped into a ship by a older man who he recognizes as there leader."What are you doing getting into that ship?" is all he is able to muster. "Shh no need to worry" came from the leader "She is pregnant and is taking the place of a recently deceased baby" "I will not be quiet if there is a free ship the parent with the most children should be giving it and THAT IS ME"  
  
Within the next few minutes the panic that was most feared by the people in charge came to existence since many people overheard that conversation."No me" "No me" "I have two kids and I am all they know" "I am a teacher and could be best ready to look after them" These and many other excuses where all that could be heard in what could easily be turned violent if not handled correctly.  
  
It was in that time that the first massive quake hit and that was the only thing that saved the place from mass fighting. Everyone scrambled to make final preparations and quickly forgot about the recent problems.  
  
Time: T minus 3 hours  
  
"How are you doing Jor?" Lara's frantic voice spoke with fear.  
"I am doing fine and the ship is nearly ready to take our son to Earth" was his only response.  
"Jor I feel horrible that we have not warned anyone even though we where sworing to secrecy and it is going to lead to billions of deaths"  
"Lara there is nothing that we can do except to save or sons life"  
  
  
Time: T minus 10 minutes  
Complex: 10  
Jor's lab: 10  
Complex: 9  
Jor's lab: 9  
Complex: 8  
Jor's lab: 8  
Complex: 7  
Jor's lab: 7  
Complex: 6  
Jor's lab: 6  
Complex: 5  
Jor's lab: 5  
Complex: 4  
Jor's lab: 4  
Complex: 3  
Jor's lab: 3  
Complex: 2  
Jor's lab: 2  
Complex: 1  
Jor's lab: 1  
LAUNCH  
  
With that all one hundred and one ships launched one to the right and one hundred to the left. Within minutes an explosion that was so brilliant that it can only be described as god like.  
  
The lone ship took minor damage but was unaltered in it's trajectory. Whereas a huge chuck of the planet collided with the cluster of one hundred ships destroying ninety percent of them and destroying the life support of the rest. Within minutes one hundred Kryptonians dead. But wait one hundred ships but one hundred and one people.  
  
The lone unborn child protected by the mother lifeless body heading for the planet.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A new home

Well here is chapter two and as you may of noticed my writing does not read as smoothly as it could since I have a problem of not being able to run things together nicely plus I suck at coming up with alien names so I just used human names for the most part.  
  
Disclaimer: Other then the references to Krypton and DC owned characters I made the rest my self so don't use them without my permission and I don't make money from this so don't sue me about the DC owned character since I have nothing to give.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A new home  
  
Location: Space  
Time: Unknown  
  
The corpses of the last hope of a dead planet flying through space towards what was meant to be there final salvation. Only one heartbeat among a hundred corpses. Shielded by the body of a loving mother who has no way to console the baby.  
  
Three years later  
  
In a half lit damp sub basement where no one in there right mind would venture do to in-stability?s in the walls could leave you buried under a thousand tons or magma that would instantly cool and place you in a prison with no hope of escape or rescue. "Everyone move the sector patrol is coming this way and if they catch us we can expect life imprisonment" was the pleadings of a beautiful young lady who struck a striking resemblance to a nineteen year old Earthling with a voice that inspired confidence and peace in everyone who listened. She stood about five foot seven inches had black hair that flowed down to the back of her knees which just brought you to notice here entire physique which included mouth watering curves that would bring any male in the universe to stop what he was doing and pledge his life to this angel. Or should I say dark angel since her hair was not the only thing black she had her t-shirt and jeans where as black as the night sky of which was not lit by a moon since there was none. The way she composed herself led you to believe that she would take no shit from anyone and if you crossed her for a second you would not live to tell the tale. She was Chal Ma named after the mother that she was extracted from after their ship landed on this planet, a planet with more thieves and murderers then honest law abiding people.  
  
"Chal watch out behind you!" was all that was heard by her before she spun around a blinding speed and drew her weapon of choice, the sword, with a smooth motion that was practiced many times it was inserted near the left leg and pointed up and to the right so that it may bypass the bone structure and cleave the heart.  
  
"Rob let's move" and with that the two started racing for the tunnel they had dug which would lead them to the surface and eventually home.  
  
"They are over there, Johns Greg go left and I will go right but don't engage until you are sure that they are not watching." with that the three sector guards started the flanking maneuver in hopes of catching two of the most wanted people on the planet Haven. Moments later with some hand signals that signaled to everyone to get ready and then the final signal of go.  
  
"Chal do you hear something?"  
  
In the next second Chal and Rob flipped around in almost synchronous motions and made quick work of the measly powered guards. "That was exhilarating and you know what that does to me, so when we get home you are getting a special present that just needs unwrapping" Chal said with a evil smirk on her face. The only response that Rob gave was "I like that idea and maybe after that I can also give you a present of equal worth." "Now tell me honestly do you have enough energy to last two rounds with me?" Chal teased.  
  
As Rob grabbed Chal with all his strength pinned her against the closest wall and proceeded to kiss her neck will moving down to the shoulder he muttered "we will see how long you last with me." in the seconds that followed they raced home making minor jokes about each other and as Chal entered the house mere seconds before Rob.  
  
As Rob entered the house he stopped dead with shock, there was Chal laying on the bed bare naked just mouthing "Oops I got bored and unwrapped your present" Rob responded "well then in compensation I will just sit back and pout" "NO WAY IN HELL I am ready so get over here or I will drag you over here" this was followed by a little wrestling match that with very little opposition from Rob was moved to the bed where Rob proceeded to kiss every last inch how her firm body which lead to her moans of pleasure and as soon as she was about to open her present...  
  
Knock Knock Knock "guys open up and hurry the ship is missing!"  
  
"WHAT" crash that was what was heard from outside as Chal without thinking snapped to attention and bolting up thereby throwing Rob onto the floor.  
  
"Just a minute we will be right there" Chal with annoyance in her voice yelled through the door. "Ok now tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"I went to check on our stash of stuff and it place was empty, all I found was the dragons symbol painted on the wall"  
  
Rob immediately piped in "Did we lose anything of importance other then the ship? Since if not we can't afford a direct confrontation, Chal Chal are you listening?"  
  
In the corner curled up crying was Chal and after a moment she "My ship is all I have left from my planet and WE WILL NOT give it up for any reason!"  
  
"Other then the sentimental meanings what do we need it for we have already extracted all the information that it contains, besides we have lost to many people already to the Dragons." Rob asked with the look that he honestly believed what he said.  
  
Chal composed herself for what looked like it was going to be a long story "You don't know what I went through to get that ship from the government. It was before I met you and I was still in the government sponsored animal testing facility which shows that to them I was nothing more then a animal due to my unique physiology. I overheard the doctors saying that they had been giving special permission by the army to study it in order to cross check with me the bio-mechanical parts. After that all I could think of was my first glimpse at the thing that brought me to this decreaped world. The one doctor that took time to talk to me had already explained how my ship landed when it was throwing off course after the gravity of a rouge comet dragged it off it's predetermined course and landed me in the center of a riot just outside the head congress building. He also explained that when it was discovered that it was a ship and that I was still alive in my mothers dead body I was immediately extracted by the doctors with no respect for my mothers body. They just started cutting away at the her until I was free. Since that time the only life I had was being tested until my escape. When the ship came in and I first saw it I knew that my life was meant for more. I was able to convince the one doctor that showed any interest in me as a person to help me escape with it. Late that night we started to wheel it out and after fifteen minutes off sneaking and avoiding we where discovered by the security guards, they converged so fast and they they killed my only friend in the world which lead me to the first time I ever killed anyone. As I watched him die a rage built up in me that I could not control and the next thing I knew a brilliant wave as red as the sun spread throughout the hallway and everyone started screaming in pain and finally to the ground burned to a crisp. Since then I have never been able to recreate that wave of heat. But with the entire security guard battalion dead I was able to walk out unchallenged."  
  
"I spent the next month hiding out in a basement of a elderly ladies home just learning everything I could about the ship and it's contents. From that time I learned everything from a history memory module and various holograms that explained everything from math to philosophy it also included the names of everyone who was on the ships that where supposed to of went to another planet where we would of prospered. Among the contents of the ship I learned the name of my mother Chal Ma and since I was never giving a name I decided to take it as my own in her memory. During my time living with the elderly lady I came to feel as she was my mother and one day it happened the army finally caught up with me and arrested her for harboring a fugitive, I barely got out with my life and was lucky enough that my hiding place for the ship was never found and I was able to return for it at a later time. Soon after that I met you and have been with you for the last year. So we will never leave the ship behind since if it was not for it I would still be a lab rat in that laboratory."  
  
All Rob could respond with was a "I never knew that since you are not one to talk about your past. But if you feel this adamant we will do whatever is required."  
  
"Thank you that means a lot to me. Well enough of my acting like a weak little girl we have a battle to plan and Dragons to slay." Chal with more confidence in her voice responded. "Rob go round up everyone and report back here in an hour"  
  
An hour later.  
  
"So at high moon we will attack from all four corners of the Dragons lair, first one to find the ship will radio the other groups with their location and we will all converge to that location immediately and remember we can't afford to let any Dragons escape and warn their allies." As she pointed at various people throughout the room all she said was "You, you, you are team one and will be giving the job of attacking from the west side of the lair. You three attack from the east. You three are to clear the north entrance. Rob and I along with Jack and Mike will storm the front gates and draw as much attention as possible to draw them away from you guys. Well everyone go about your business and there will be no follow up to this so that the Dragon spies don't know what is happening, just show up and attack at the correct time."  
  
Later that night  
  
"Okay let's move" and with that they began silently moving towards the entrance. As they got closer some faint sounds came from around the corner and got louder with every second then came a bloody "aaahhh" immediately they turned around to see Mellisa with a knife impaling her threw the chest from behind and a guy with a demonic-ally evil smirk that just cried "come and get me". With that they attacked and the man was defeated at the loss of one more and there standing over the dead bodies of two of his best friends was a man that had fire in his eyes and with that he started a direct movement into the center of the lair and was defeated only after getting the drop on four Dragons.  
  
Elsewhere Rob threw out his arms in a signal to stop "Chal look over there in the left corner near the roof, it is a remote activated bomb that could bring down the roof on us."  
  
"Ok, lets try not to bring any attention to ourselves and slowly move to the far door." with that Chal started creeping towards the other end but this time Chal was the one to notice something strange, it was a bobbing lock of brown hair "RUN they are surrounding us" with that the four of them bolted as fast as they could and Mike had the foresight to grab his knife and throw it as hard as he possibly could at the bomb. Within second it exploded just as they made it through the door and closed it behind them they could hear the screams of everyone stuck in the room as it collapsed.  
  
Mike who proceeded to scout the hallway ahead of them was heard from around the corner calling them "I found it!" with that Chal with no control over her body bolted to the source of Mike's voice. As she turned the corner she saw a thing that she only thought they had in the lab a computer and with her watching of the doctors she had picked up some of the basics. This was to big of a find to just walk away from so she told Jack to radio the other groups and she went about searching the files for anything of use.  
  
The thing that caught her attention was a file called "Krypton" in it she found out that these people where researching every planet in the known universe which included Krypton it included the story of the end of the planet and almost every fact about her life then at the bottom was a appendment "See also Earth" which she went about opening. She almost face faulted at the mention of a Kryptonian alive on Earth among the info was his name "Kal El" and his location most of the time "Metropolis".  
  
"I am not the last child of Krypton" she said with almost a surreal mind set.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
